


Tragedy

by mvernet



Series: The Hits Of The '70's [2]
Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4069867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvernet/pseuds/mvernet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is in an Alternate Pre-Slash Universe where they drove Hutch's car that fateful day in May.</p><p>A Songfic inspired by Tragedy by The Bee Gees<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7bl9NXdRXrg</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tragedy

"Hutch, Babe. Oh, Hutch, Hutch." Starsky whispered the words like a prayer as Merle drove him home from Memorial in the Torino. Dobey had ordered Starsky to go home and rest for a few hours. Hutch had made it through surgery. The bold, brazen hit hadn't taken his life. Hutch was holding on to life by a mere heartbeat.

"Brother. He'll be alright. He's a tough Mother, like you. Like that old tank he drives." Merle didn't know what to say. He'd seen the LTD. Windows gone. Bullets scaring the old paint job. Bullets hitting the big block engine. Three bullets taking Hutch down in the parking garage. 

"Damn thing started right up. I swear it was like it wanted to protect you guys, if only Hutch was..." Merle faltered.

"If I had driven today, Hutch wouldn't be dyin' right now." Starsky said in a deep throaty voice. "Dyin'." he looked out the window.

Merle shook his head."Don't say that, Man. You gots to be positive, not negative. If you drove today maybe you woulda died right out. You think Hutch woulda wanted that?" 

"No. I think he took those bullets for me. Tried to shoot the fuckers instead of gettin' down like I told him." 

Starsky looked at Merle with a look of terrified anguish in his tear filled eyes.

"The Blond Bastard's gonna die, Merle. What the fuck am I gonna do?"

"That would be a tragedy, Brother. If... If that happens you're gonna get those responsible. Do it right. Make it stick. Then you're gonna go on livin'. 'Cause he gave his life for you to live. We will all cherish his memory. But Starsky he's alive. Alive! Look at that car! Look what they did. And he's alive. That gots to mean something, Man. Gots too!"

Starsky returned to looking out the window. He never noticed before how lost and lonely his neighborhood felt. Or was it just him?

Merle stopped outside Starsky's apartment.

"I'll finish the brake job and come back in three hours. If you ain't up to driving, I'll drive you back to the hospital, Okay, Bro?"

"Thanks, Merle." Starsky patted his arm.

Merle watched Starsky stagger up the stairs. Hunched shoulders. Wiping his eyes with one hand. Holding tight to the banister with the other.

"Tragedy." Merle shook his head and drove away.

Starsky opened his front door, then paused to pick up the paper from the mat. He walked in, shut the door behind him and tossed the paper on the kitchen counter. It opened. Starsky gasped at the headline.

TRAGEDY  
Bay City Cop Shot Down In Front Of Brother Cops

"Oh, God! Oh, God! They took a picture! Somebody took a picture! Hutch, my Hutch!" Starsky cried.

And there on the front page was a picture of Hutch. Back to the camera, three bullet holes in his white jacket. It was perfect for a black and white picture. You could see the holes and the blood perfectly. With Hutch's white blond hair and white jacket he looked for all the world like a White Knight beaten and fallen in battle. He was surrounded by cops. In the background, still holding his gun, and on his knees was Starsky. His mouth was opened wide. He was screaming.

"Huuutch! Huuutch! Huuutch!"

Starsky fell to his knees on the kitchen floor. He hugged the paper to his chest. He could hear the gunshots, slowly this time. One. Two. Three. The important ones separated from the others. People yelling. Feet running. A woman crying. A man screaming. What was he screaming? A horn blaring. The stupid horn! He can't hear me! Hutch can't hear me calling, screaming his name.

The sobs escaped Starsky's throat.

He held the paper closer. Smoothing it, caressing it with his fingers.

"Hutch. I should be holdin' you. Holdin' you. Lovin' you. Lovin' you."

Starsky pulled the paper away from his chest and looked at the photo of Hutch. He stroked his hair and his back, letting his finger hide the wounds.

"Baby." he said softly. "You look like you could be sleepin'." Starsky smiled.

"I gotta tell you somethin", Baby Blue. I got this burnin' down inside of me. Burnin' love for you. Yeah, you. Don't laugh, Buddy. I got this yearnin'. I should be holdin' you. Tellin' you I love you. Makin' sweet love to you. Revenge ain't sweet, Hutch. Your love is. How am I gonna live with no soul? With no one to love me? With no one beside me I'm goin' nowhere."

Starsky pulled himself to his feet. He headed for the couch still cluthing the tear soaked paper. He glanced out the window. Starsky hadn't noticed that morning had crept into the apartment. It was raining.

"The mornin's cryin', Hutch. Must be 'cause you're not here. Makin' everythin' sunny with that smile of yours."

Starsky looked at the headline of the paper again.

TRAGEDY

He shook his head.

"Sorry, Bay City Times, I ain't buyin' it. No way my Hutch is gonna die not knowing I love him. Nobody's God is that cruel. I know what I want now. You showed me my path. White Knight's gonna rise again. I'm gonna help him get back on his charger. Gonna take down the evil King. Then I'm gonna remove the White Knight's battle worn armor. Heal all his wounds. There will be no tragedy."

Starsky put down the paper and closed his eyes. He needed his sleep. The Red Knight was going into battle. 

.oOOo.

"Tragedy"

Here I lie  
in a lost and lonely part of town  
Held in time  
In a world of tears I slowly drown  
Goin'home  
I just can't make it all alone  
I really should be holding you  
Holding you  
Loving you loving you

Tragedy  
When the feeling's gone and you can't go on  
It's tragedy  
When the morning cries and you don't know why  
It's hard to bear  
With no-one to love you you're  
goin' nowhere  
Tragedy  
When you lose control and you got no soul  
It's tragedy  
When the morning cries and you don't know why  
It's hard to bear  
With no-one beside you you're  
goin' nowhere  
When the feeling's gone and you can't go on

Night and day  
there's a burning down inside of me  
Burning love  
With a yearning that won't let me be  
Down I go  
and I just can't take it all alone  
I really should be holding you  
Holding you  
Loving you loving

Tragedy  
When the feeling's gone and you can't go on  
It's tragedy  
When the morning cries and you don't know why  
It's hard to bear  
With no-one to love you you're  
goin' nowhere  
Tragedy  
When you lose control and you got no soul  
It's tragedy  
When the morning cries and you don't know why  
It's hard to bear  
With no-one beside you you're  
goin' nowhere

Tragedy...


End file.
